mmatrixfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
In MafiaMatrix there are many weapons that you have access to ranging from your own hands to a shiny grenade. Different weapons have different strengths, weaknesses and prices. Weapons are an essential part of being a gangster and can help you if they are not abused, so be careful. You can carry 2 weapons at once. Body Armour Stab Proof Vest Shop Price: $2,000 take 5 hits, reduces damage The stab proof vest assists in preventing damage to the chest or back by sharp implements. It has little bullet stopping power, but is useful for hand to hand and small arms combat. Kevlar Plated Bullet Proof Vest Shop Price: $10,000 take 5 shots, reduces damage The Kevlar plated armour is widely used as protection from bullets, explosives and melee attacks for personnel. The armour is slightly heavy, with kevlar plates built inside the vest. This vest has a lot of stopping power. GBH Weapons Baseball Bat Shop Price: $2,000 Baseball Bats are extremely cheap in the MM weapon shop. This weapon can be used to GBH another player knocking them out for two hours or used to whack them. Be careful though, an unauthorized swing of the baseball bat could mean a trip to the hospital for you, yourself. This weapon leaves no forensic evidence for the Police. Pistol Shop Price: $5,000 You can purchase pistols in the weapon shops. This weapon can be used to GBH another player causing injury and lowering their health or to whack them completely. You can also receive a pistol when you become a Sergeant in the Police Department. Whacking Weapons Shotgun Shop Price: $15,000 chance hit Shotguns have a much stronger chance of success when attempting to whack rather than a pistol or baseball bat. It is used more common than an assault rifle due to its "extra chance hit" buff. You can either purchase a shotgun at a Weapons Shop or by having your pistol on hand when you join the SWAT team. Assault Rifle Shop Price: $25,000 damage to armour The Assault Rifle is one of the least favoured weapons. It does however do double damage to armour making it easier to get more damage out of a person then next time by damaging their armour. Hand Grenade Shop Price: $10,000 use only, High damage The hand granade is a high damage weapon, however it can only be used once. Ever heard of a reusable grenade? I didn't think so. Rail Gun Shop Price: $50,000 damage Rare and powerful, this machine will turn any victim into swiss cheese. The rail gun is said to be the least favored among the Top Gun range however still packs a bigger punch compared to a Shotgun or Assault Rifle. This gun is only available in Hong Kong. Plasma Rifle Shop Price: $50,000 damage Rare and powerful, this weapon will vapourise any victim, leaving little for the PD to deal with! As one of the Top Guns in the game, the Plasma Rifle is known as the Best of the Best. This gun is only available in London. Omega Death Laser Shop Price: $50,000 damage Rare and powerful, this weapon will not only vaporise its victim, it will probably destroy the area around them. I mean common, Omega Death Laser - It doesn't get any more destructive than that! This gun is only available in Chicago.